Stars in My Eyes
by AZ Diamond
Summary: Based on the movie Starstruck. Zack Martin is a huge star with millions of fans. Max is not one of them. But when fate forces the two of them together, what will happen?


I walked into school. I had to be the only person not talking about Zack Martin's new CD coming out. I mean sure his music was good but it wasn't like it was the greatest thing ever. He wasn't the second coming of Elvis or Michael Jackson. I didn't need to rush to buy his CD because I knew my sister would buy it and would be listening to it nonstop. Not to mention, I hear his songs constantly on the radio. It's true that the album tracks are usually the best ones but I'll hear them eventually. It's no big deal.

Anyway, in a few days, my family was going to go to Anaheim to see my godparents. My sister Vanessa was really excited because Anaheim was also the place where Zack Martin lived. She liked to think of herself as his biggest fan. Whether or not she actually was or not was open to interpretation. Regardless of whether she was or not, she was kind of obsessed with him. It was definitely creepy. Anyway, I don't know why I even started by talking about school because nothing important really happened until Vanessa and I got home. She turned on the TV immediately as we walked in and Access Hollywood was doing something about Zack Martin.

"Why do you need to watch that?" I asked her. "Don't you know everything that there is to know about him?"

"I don't know everything, little sister." Vanessa replied. "He's talking about his new album which he has never talked about before. And you're just jealous that I'm going to meet him when we get to Anaheim."

"I'm not jealous." I replied. "I could care less about meeting Zack Martin. But I do happen to think that you are delusional if you think you're going to meet him."

"Oh I forgot you were a lesbian." She responded.

"Just because I don't like one guy doesn't make me a lesbian." I pointed out.

"But he's Zack Martin." Vanessa argued. "No straight girl could possibly resist him."

"If I admit that he's cute can we stop talking about this?" I asked.

"Actually, I don't mind if you don't like him." She admitted. "That just means that I have one less girl that I'm fighting for his affections."

You know if wants to believe the fantasy that she could ever be Zack Martin's girlfriend, I should let her. I need to pack anyway.

I packed my various things. I knew Anaheim was going to be so much more different than Toledo. For one it would be hotter, so packing my winter clothes probably wouldn't be a good idea. Beach clothes would probably be a good idea. It's been so long since I've seen Clark and Lois. No, my godfather is not Superman. Besides, I wouldn't say if he was.

"Max, are you all packed?" My mom asked.

"Yeah even though I am not psyched about going there." I admitted, knowing that Vanessa was probably going to devote her entire time there to finding Zack Martin. Knowing her she was probably going to drag me into it because her license was technically suspended which meant I would have to drive her around on her quest to find him.

We had one more day of school before we left. On this day, my sister was selling tickets for the school dance. I went to buy one, not because I wanted to dance but because someone needed to cover it for the school paper. Granted, I could dance but I don't like to show off. I was probably the best dancer in the school but I wasn't interested in being there for status or anything. I wasn't going to take some boy I didn't like just for the sake of going.

After school, we went to the airport and flew to Anaheim. The flight was long and I listened to my playlist consisting entirely of album tracks on the way there. When we arrived, Vanessa went straight to the rental car area.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" I asked. "You know can't drive any of these."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because your license is suspended." I pointed out.

"It's suspended in Ohio." She remarked.

"Yes, and it's also suspended here." I explained. "Even if it wasn't you still could rent a car."

"Why not, I'm 18." She replied. I showed her to the sign that said 'You must be 25 to rent a car.' "Damn it, I need a car to do the stuff I want to do."

"And what is it that you need to do?" Mom asked her as she walked up behind us.

"I want to go…shopping." Vanessa improvised quickly. "You know, I want to check out all of the fabulous stores on Rodeo Drive."

Her improvisational skills were impressive. She could probably have a career in it if she wanted. I knew it was complete bull though.

"Well Clark and Lois probably have a car that you girls can borrow." Mom replied. She then turned to Vanessa. "But you are not driving because your license was suspended. If you need to go anywhere, I'm sure Max can drive you."

Mom, why did you just have to volunteer me to drive her around on her manhunt for Zack Martin? It was not something that I wanted to do at all and nothing good would come from it all. Best case scenario: we wouldn't find him. Worst case scenario: we get a restraining order against us or worse.

We headed to Clark and Lois's house in the car Mom had rented. We were going to be staying with them because Mom didn't want to pay for a hotel. At least that's what I'm going with. I did miss them definitely and was happy when we spotted them outside. Clark was from Australia and Lois was a former stripper who was completely okay with talking about her past. Mom suggested that she talk about it less, though.

"Hey Maxine." Lois greeted me with a hug.

"It's just Max now." I corrected her. I wasn't usually a hugging person but I was okay with this.

"So do you guys ever see Zack Martin around here?" Vanessa asked. Behold she of the one-track mind.

"We've never seen 'em up close." Clark answered. "But he seems to be on every channel and the news is constantly talking about him."

I then noticed Vanessa was on her phone. "Ooh Zack Martin is performing at Maddie Fitzpatrick's birthday tonight." She remarked in excitement. "I have to go. You have to let me go."

"Max, please drive your sister to this thing." Mom told me. I groaned because I did not want to see some stupid Zack Martin performance.

Clark gave me the keys and I guess I couldn't refuse.

When I saw the car they wanted me to drive, I immediately questioned how safe it was. No doubt that it didn't have airbags, but it also only had lapbelts. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I mean seatbelts with no strap. I think it's possible that if I were to get into an accident, I would die. Luckily I was a pretty safe driver.

We headed to the 20 Below club where Zack was supposed to be. It was definitely the site of Maddie Fitzpatrick's birthday party. I really hope that Vanessa didn't make me go inside.

"Park here." She instructed.

"This is a no parking zone." I pointed out.

"Well it's not parking if you're still in the car." She argued. I didn't want to go inside but she didn't have to force me to watch the car. You know what I'm probably going to move this as soon as she goes into the club. I watched and the door and I saw Maddie and Zack's friend Lil' Little but Zack was nowhere in sight. I guess since he wasn't there, Vanessa could leave and there was no point in me moving the car.

After a few minutes, I saw the screen and it turned out Zack Martin had shown up. He started to sing.

_In the night, we're all looking for a guide light  
>We're all seeking something more than right<br>It must be there_

_Every day, we're all looking for a better way  
>We're all hoping for someone to say<br>"We're almost there"_

_We believe  
>There's a reason that we're all here<br>That every doubt will disappear  
>We believe<em>

_In our time, if we hit a wall that we can't climb  
>And if we stumble at the finish line<br>We'll start again_

_Everyone, every single person under the sun  
>Has a moment when they know they've won<br>But until then_

_We believe  
>There's a reason that we're all here<br>That every doubt will disappear  
>We believe<em>

_In the parable, in the strength of piece  
>There's a way back home where the battles cease<br>In the world we'll go if we just believe  
>This what we know this what we know<em>

_We believe  
>That tomorrow carries something new<br>And after everything that we've been through  
>We believe<br>There's a reason that we're all here  
>That every doubt will disappear<br>We believe_

_We believe  
>That tomorrow carries something new<br>And after everything that we've been through  
>We believe<br>_

_We believe  
>We believe<br>We believe  
>We believe <em>

That was the only song that I paid attention to. After a while, I got tired of waiting took the keys and got of the car, apparently forgetting that I was in a no-parking zone. I decided to walk around and eventually found myself in the back of the club.

Suddenly, the door opened as I was standing in front of it and I fell to the ground. I was feeling a bit dazed and when I got up, I noticed Zack Martin.

Okay so first the song that Zack sings is We Believe by David Cook. Second Vanessa is played Nina Dobrev, Max's mom is played by Cindy Crawford and Clark and Lois are played by Hugh Jackman and Heather Graham. Finally, no Cody is not in this story, sorry. Anyway I hope you people review this story.


End file.
